Not Seattle
by Reilynn
Summary: Logan exposed. Complete.


**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Net worth is still a negative number. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

**Summary:** Logan exposed! If that doesn't attract my peeps, I don't know what will! Started as drabble, complete.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Not Seattle**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Max walked her bike into Jam Pony the same as after every other run on any other day. She saw everyone gathered around the television. She expected Normal to arrive any second to yell at people to get back to work then she noticed him staring at the television as transfixed as everyone else. _'Wow, must be big,_' Max thought as she hung up her bike and wondered over to join her friends. She was smiling until she they turned so she could see the anguish on their faces.

"…**Sector Police refuse to comment on their sources, but assure us they are reliable and that this is the culmination of months of deep cover work by several of their best detectives…"**

"Hey," Max began as she joined her friends.

"Shh!" snapped Sketchy.

Original Cindy just looked defeated as she said, "I suppose it had to happen eventually."

"What?" asked Max. Her friends just looked back to the television.

"…**police have not yet released the identity of Eyes Only but they have assured us that they have seized his base of operations, apparently in an expensive apartment in Sector 9…"**

Max felt like she had been sucker punched, she could not breathe, let alone speak.

"…**this self appointed defender of the little people and the downtrodden was apparently not sharing their misery …"**

"Hah! I could have told you that," Normal smirked, not realizing how very dangerous that was.

"We knew he had to have resources!" one messenger replied.

"That doesn't mean he had to help people, but he did," Sketchy pointed out.

"He was a good man," Cindy said mournfully.

Max felt hollow, like something insider her died. She hadn't realized how much she relied on Logan. She had assumed he would always be there, when she, of all people, should have known better. The pain was crippling.

"…**police assure us that Eyes Only is no longer a threat to …"**

"He was never a threat!" another one of the messengers shouts. Loud agreement follows until they hush to hear the rest of the broadcast.

"…**According to our sources at Sector Nine Headquarters were expecting the man known only as Eyes Only to arrive by now, although he may have been taken to a local hospital. Reports of …"**

"…no…" Max whispered. Logan had shown her so much of how to be human, that being human wasn't necessarily bad, it could be good. Cindy must be wrong. He couldn't be dead. She would know! She knew when he was sick; she would know if he were gone. Max had never felt so afraid.

"Max, you OK girl?" Original Cindy asked, unaccustomed to seeing any emotion from Max.

The comment attracted Sketchy's attention. "I thought you didn't even like Eyes Only?"

Max was too afraid to say anything. She was terrified of life without Logan. He was her hero, her guide, and without him she was just a genetically enhanced killing machine. If he was captured, she would free him. If he was dead, what would she do without him? That answer terrified her most of all. What would she do to avenge Logan? What Ben did was terrible, but it was child's play! She would show them fury hell never imagined! She would burn a path of destruction so large they _couldn't_ cover it up; it was going to have to be huge. Tears fell freely down Max's face. Original Cindy was growing alarmed. She could tell that something was strange, but what?

"…**This just in: Apparently police do not have Eyes Only in custody but have just released his identity and are issuing an all points bulletin (APB) and a ten thousand dollar reward for the capture. …" **

Max felt like she could breathe again. Logan Cale's picture flashed on the television screen. A hush fell over the Jam Pony riders. Some of them recognized the face as Max's sugar daddy, to others he was simply familiar face that they couldn't quite place. Normal dropped his ever present clip board as he recognized exactly who that was.

Strangely enough it was Sketchy who found his voice first. He turned to look at Max and asked, "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

Original Cindy had been looking at Max. When she heard Sketchy's question she thought that roller boy had shown up and glanced toward the door.

"We aren't like that," Max said.

"…**of Logan Cale. Last seen outside of his penthouse at Fogle Towers in Sector 9 …"**

Cindy's head snapped to the television set as she recognized the name. When she turned back to Max she was gone. Nobody believed Sketchy when he told them that he was staring right at her and she just disappeared.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"You should rest for a few days," Bling said.

"You know I can't. They are going to be tearing this city apart, especially Sector 9," Logan replied. "I need to go. I have a backup plan, you know that, too."

"I'll have your papers ready in a few minutes. I'm going to miss you. You were my best customer. I suspected you had something to do with Eyes Only. Didn't imagine you were the man himself. I don't suppose I get a few autographs before you head for the hills?" Scott asked. Scott was the best counterfeiter in the business, or so everyone believed.

"Logan," Max said. She had wanted to shout his name, but with the APB and the reward, she had not dared. She ran to him and embraced him. "I'd hoped I'd find you here."

Logan winced in pain as Max touched the shoulder that Bling had just finished removing a bullet from.

"You're hurt," Max said.

"I'll survive," Logan replied. "I need to get out of Seattle. I have a place set up in Idaho that used to be owned by survivalist. It's pretty much completely off the grid. There is a cabin in the middle of about 200 acres. I should be fine there until …" Logan didn't finish, because he didn't know when things would be alright.

"Logan, have you been there since you've been in the chair?" Bling asked.

"I'll be fine!" Logan glared at Bling. Then he turned to Max "I'm glad you got here in time to say goodbye."

"I'm going with you," she said.

"You don't have to," Logan said.

"I know I don't have to," Max replied as she knelt by Logan's feet.

"Max, I know how much Seattle means to you. How much you've risked so you don't have to leave …"

Max put her finger over Logan's lips to silence him. Her eyes glistening with tears she said simply, "It's not Seattle." Logan sat stunned for a moment. Max exploited the tactical advantage to kiss him.

"Max," Logan could barely find the words.

"I **won't** leave **you,"** Max told him. They stared at each other in silence; Max preparing for a battle of wills; Logan simply trying to believe that it was him that Max cared about.

Eventually Scott broke the silence. "So, papers for two?"

"Yes," they said in unison. Max broke out in a smile and hugged Logan.

"Max, are you sure?" Logan couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," Max assured him.

"Do you two want to be married?" Scott asked. One day his sense of mischief was probably going to get him killed, but _probably_ not today.

Max grinned even wider, "Yes!"

"Max, there are …" Logan looked pained as he tried to explain things too her. Max had a fair idea of what he was going to say it didn't matter, not to her, not ever, not even the worst-case-scenario. She moved into his lap and kissed him, tenderly avoiding his wounded shoulder. She held him to her with one hand, and waived Scott off with the other.

Scott turned on his heel and was all but whistling as he walked away to manufacture the happy couples marriage certificate and other papers. Bling followed him into the other room, leaving Max and Logan alone together.

"Damn," was all Bling could think of.

"Who da man?" Scott asked gleefully. Bling just chuckled and shook his head.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Epilogue**

The APB on Logan Cale had everyone looking for a guy in a wheelchair. Max and Logan had no problem getting out of the city on Max's Ninja with Scott's paperwork and a full helmet for Logan.

Scott's paperwork had the couple married all of two days, which saved them at the border of Idaho when they had to stop at a small hotel. The honeymoon suite they were given was passed over for a search because the police knew that Logan Cale was crippled and couldn't possibly be contributing to the noise within.

Max and Logan made it to the cabin the next day. Max got the solar panels up and running the generator and the well within eight hours. She snuck into Lewiston and stole Logan a rather downtrodden wheelchair and some supplies that night. Logan wasn't sure how to take the news that Max already knew pretty much everything about his spinal cord injury, then in dawned on him that she agreed to be his wife anyway.

It was almost a month before Bling showed up with Logan's good wheelchair and supplies. The Eyes Only informant net was functioning without him. It wasn't making broadcast, but there were still a lot of people working together to help each other out.

With nothing to do but fish, read, and work on his physical therapy Logan eventually recovered fully.

About a year later - with Logan up and around, the manhunt cooled down, and Max pregnant - they snuck out of the country to a nice tropical, non-extradition (just in case) country where they lived happily ever after as husband, wife and children.

**∞∞∞∞The End ∞∞∞∞**


End file.
